Tsuki no Hikari
by Yuukiie
Summary: Alguns anos se passaram, e agora, o foco muda de Naruto para Yoruhime, uma jovem kunoichi, cujas habilidades superam a de muitos. Muitos mistérios rondam a vida dessa garota, desde sua Kekkei Genkai, até o pai desaparecido.
1. Capítulo 1

[ Chunnin Shiken, 2ª prova, tarde do 3° dia

Chovia forte, porém, ainda sim, podia-se ouvir barulhos de lutas, de vez em quando gritos e passos nas poças d'água.  
- Eiko-kun, tem certeza que é aqui?? - Perguntava uma menina de longos cabelos pratas, olhos azuis claros e, muito bonita.  
- Hai, Tsuki-chan. Meu Byakugan nunca falha. Hey, Riyo, já terminou ai? - Perguntou o menino de cabelos longos negros e íris peroladas.  
- Acho que sim, Eiko. Quem passar por aqui vai ter uma surpresinha. - Falou o menino de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de âmbar.  
- Eiko-kun ache minha irmã, não quero que ela chegue antes de mim, fizemos uma aposta. - Pediu Tsuki.  
- Hai! - Respondeu Eiko.  
Não muito longe dali, mais um time estava se dirigindo para a torre ao meio do local de treinamento onde acontecia a 2ª prova da famosa Chunnin Shiken (Prova Chunnin).  
- Apresse-se, Hinamori-chan! Já estamos quase lá! - Falava a menina idêntica a Tsuki.  
- Isso aí, Hina. Estamos quase lá. Use suas ultimas forças, se necessário. - Pediu o menino de cabelos cor de mel e olhos da mesma cor.  
- Ah, Hoshi-chan, eu usei minha ultima reserva de revigorante. Vai demorar mais alguns minutos para eu conseguir fazer mais. E você, Ketsu-kun, pare com isso, já estou muito cansada para ouvir reclamações de você dois! - Brigava a menina de cabelos lilases e olhos da mesma cor.  
- Yare, yare, como você são complicadas! Vamos logo! - Reclamava Ketsueki.  
Como se tivessem combinado, ambos os times chegaram juntos.  
- Ah, que droga, empatou! - Reclamou Tsuki.  
- É... - Comentou Hoshi desanimada.  
- Bom, agora vamos entrar, né? - Perguntou Riyo.  
- Hai! - Respondeu Hinamori corada.  
Eles entraram, porém não encontraram nada, além de um painel grande na parede frontal a portal com dizeres que ninguém entendeu.  
- Que tal abrir os pergaminhos? - Sugeriu Ketsueki.  
- Boa. - Falou Hoshi.  
Hoshi, Ketsueki, Riyo e Hinamori pegaram os pergaminhos do céu e da terra que possuíam e com receio abriram.  
Jogaram com um susto a frente. Do meio de uma nuvem de fumaça, saiu duas pessoas, uma menina e um menino, já jounins.  
- Yooooooo, Pessoal! - Cumprimentou o menino loiro dos olhos azuis.  
- Yo gente! - Cumprimento a menina de cabelos pratas amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azul marinho.  
- Yo... - Respondeu todos ainda assustados.  
- Ora, Ken-kun, eles abriram juntos. Mas, bom, sou Uchiha Yoruhime e esse aqui é Uzumaki Kentarou. - Apresentou-se Yoru.  
- Onee-chan! - Gritaram Hoshi e Tsuki.  
- Hey, meninas, que bom que estão bem.  
- O que você faz aqui? - Perguntou Hoshi.  
- Bom, eu, o Ken-kun, o Itachi-kun e o Saito-kun somos os ajudantes do Hokage-sama. Então ele disse pra nós ajudarmos na Chunnin Shiken. Então eu me indiquei para dar esse aviso pra vocês.  
- Yoru-nee-chan temos só uma dúvida. A Anko-san não nos passou muita coisa, se tivéssemos aberto os pergaminhos, o que aconteceria? - Perguntou Tsuki.  
- Que bom que prestaram atenção na Anko-senpai. Bom, eu me ofereci porque se vocês tivessem aberto, eu teria que fazer uma coisa que eu não deixaria ninguém fazer.  
- Ah ta. Bom, Yoru-nee-chan o que vamos fazer agora? - Perguntou Hoshi.  
- Essa eu respondo, Yoru-chan. Bom, vocês acabam de passar pra próxima prova. - Falou Kentarou alegre.  
- Ebaaaaaaaaaa! - Vibraram os dois times.  
- Bom pessoal. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. - Avisou Yoru. - Vamos ajudar Genma na próxima prova.  
- Até mais tarde, Yoruhime-san! - Falaram Eiko, Hina, Riyo e Ketsueiki.  
- Até mais tarde onee-chan. - Falaram Hoshi e Tsuki. 


	2. Capítulo 2

[Chunnin Shiken, tarde do 3° dia

Naruto já havia começado a falar, quando Yoruhime, Kentarou e mais dois meninos entraram.  
- Hokage-sama, desculpe mais haverá uma eliminatória. - Avisou um dos meninos, possuía cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor.  
- Obrigada pela informação, Itachi. - Agradeceu Naruto.  
- Bom, então todos subam pelas escadas e aguardem lá. Chamaremos por pares, sorteadas pelo painel atrás de mim. - Falou o outro menino de cabelos preto-azulados e olhos negros.  
- Yamazaki-kun, não sabia que você viria também. - Comentou Yoru baixo.  
- Foi uma intimação de ultima hora do Hokage-sama. - Respondeu Yamazaki.  
Todos subiram, menos o Hokage, Yoruhime, Yamazaki, Kentarou e Itachi, que sentaram logo abaixo do painel.  
Genma logo apareceu, começando a sortear os nomes.

Primeiro foi: Henshin Shampoo e um desconhecido.  
A luta não tardou muito. Shampoo era muito habilidosa, não deu trégua para o coitado do menino da areia.  
- Vitória para Henshin Shampoo.  
Ouve uns gritinhos de duas meninas que assistiam. Shampoo correu até elas e se abraçaram.  
- Vamos prosseguir. - Avisou Genma

Segunda luta: Yagami Konan e Mayumi Mayara.  
Duas meninas desceram. Konan parecia certa e calma, ao contrário de Mayara.  
O nervosismo da menina da Areia fora entendido. Konan, em apenas um golpe, arremessou Mayara para longe, dando instantaneamente vitoria para ela.  
- Vitória de Yagami Konan.

Terceira Luta: Hitsuki Tsukihime e Matsui Yumi.  
Yoruhime apertou a kunai que segurava escondida. Sabia que ainda precisaria interromper alguma luta, mais estava mais nervosa com o fato de sua irmã poder ser ferida.  
- Tenho certeza que vou ganhar. - Debochou Yumi.  
- Tire seu cavalinho da chuva, Yumi. Sabe que posso ganhar de você sem meu Youkugan! - Falou Tsuki.  
Tsuki saiu de onde estava e parou atrás de Yumi em questão de milésimos, acertando na menina um chute, fazendo-a voar para frente.  
- YUMI! - Gritaram Shampoo mais uma menina.  
- Pode deixar, não acontecerá nada a ela. - Falou uma mulher que deveria ser a sensei delas.  
Com mais um passo de agilidade, Tsuki desapareceu de onde estava e reapareceu ao lado de Yumi, que havia deslocado um dos pulsos e sua cabeça mostrava um grande corte.  
Sem mais demora, Tsuki aplicou em Yumi um soco, fazendo a menina desmaiar.  
- Vitória para Hitsuki Tsukihime.  
Yoru respirou aliviada.  
Em vez de Tsuki subir as escadas, correu de encontro a sua irmã, abraçando-a.  
- Lutou maravilhosamente bem. - Falou Yoru. - Avise Hoshi para não usar as técnicas mais fortes, deixe para as finais, ta?  
- Hai!

Quarta Luta: Sabuko no Gaara e Yamagushi Ketsueki  
- Boa sorte, Ketsu-kun - Falou Hoshi.  
- Obrigada.  
- Goooooood Lucky, Ketsueki-kun - Falou Hinamori.  
- Obrigada as duas - Disse mais uma vez Katsueki, que desceu as escadas.  
Gaara era o filho mais novo do Kazekage, não tinha a mesma força do pai, mais parecia ser um grande genin.  
Katsueki estava seguro de si, treinava dia e noite. Sua pontaria superava até de seu sensei. Seus jutsus eram executados com perfeição.  
- # Ins # Técnica das Bolhas do Inferno. - Falou Katsueki, ativando seu jutsu que prendia o oponente em uma bolha negra, onde soltava gás venenoso, um doujutso do clã Yamagushi.  
Yoru sabia que seria fatal se deixasse o filho do Kazekage ali, então resolveu parar a luta.  
- # Ins # Tsuki no Jutsu. - Falou Yoru. Em um instante, suas mãos brilharam, atingindo a bolha em cheio e a quebrando.  
- Vitória para Yamagushi Katsueki. - Falou Genma.  
Gaara cai desacordado, estava com a pele esverdeada e suava frio. Yoru recolheu-o no colo e o levou até um canto, onde deu os primeiros socorros ao menino.  
Um chakra verde saia de suas mãos, retirando por onde encostava a cor esverdeada da pele de Gaara.  
- Está tudo bem com ele? - Perguntou Kentarou se aproximando.  
- Sim, é só um veneno fraco, mais se não o tirasse dali, com certeza ele morreria. - Respondeu Yoru.  
- Fez bem em tirá-lo. - Falou um dos médicos que chegava com uma maca.  
- Ele precisa só de repouso. Peça para que não o deixe ao sol por uma semana. - Avisou Yoru.  
- Certo. Obrigada. - Agradeceu o outro médico.

Quinta Luta: Hitsuki Hoshihime e Shinosuke Rin.  
Mais uma vez, Yoru se desesperou.  
- "Será que ela dá conta, igual à Tsuki?" - Pensava ela aflita, até que Saito colocou suas mãos em seu ombro.  
- Tudo bem, ela vai se sair perfeitamente, igual a você. - Disse ele.  
Yoru ficou corada.  
Hoshi desceu tranqüila. Algo a tranqüilizava.  
- O que é esse sorrisinho? - Perguntou Rin.  
- Bom, é por isso... Pode aparecer, Bara-chan. - Falou Hoshi.  
Uma linda gatinha (n/a: Vide Kirara do Inuyasha) apareceu.  
- Mais que diabos é isso? - Perguntou Itachi ao lado de Yoru.  
- Presente meu. - Falou Yoru brava. - Vê como fala da Bara-chan! Ela é muito forte!  
- O que uma "gatinha" poderia fazer? - Perguntou Itachi debochando.  
- Olhe e verá. - Falou Yoru.  
No lugar da "gatinha", apareceu um grande felino.  
- Q-que... Q-que é isso? - Perguntou Itachi assustado.  
- Caramba, é monstro só, nunca viu um? - Perguntou Yoru.  
- Não. - Falou Itachi sinceramente.  
- Rajada de fogo, Bara-chan. - Ordenou Hoshi.  
Rin desviou com dificuldade, sendo queimada nas pernas.  
- # Ins # Tsuki no Jutsu. - Falou Hoshi, acontecendo à mesma coisa que aconteceu com Yoru, suas mãos brilharam por um instante e ela disparou tão rápida, que mal se podia vê-la, atingindo Rin direto na barriga.  
- Cof cof - Tossia Rin, vomitando sangue.  
Mesmo debilitada, Rin levantou-se cambaleando.  
- E-eu ainda não terminei. - Falou Rin. - # Ins # Fuuton, Técnica das folhas Navalha. - Varias folhas apareceram, indo em direção a Hoshi, porém, Bara-chan as defendeu com seu rabo.  
Rin caiu derrotada.  
- Vitória para Hitsuki Hoshihime. - Falou Genma.  
Yoru não estava com cara de muitos amigos.  
- Hoshihime, o que você pensou? Usou técnicas desse nível ainda nas eliminatórias? - Brigou Yoru.  
- Gomen, Onee-san. - Desculpou-se Hoshi, com cabeça baixa.  
- Trate de melhorar "aquele" jutsu. Não quero ver você perder! - Falou Yoru.  
- Yoru-chan, não acha que está pegando pesado com ela? - Perguntou Kentarou.  
Yoru virou-se para Kentarou com uma cara assustadora.  
- VOCÊ ACHA É? Quero ver se você ia gostar de ver suas irmãs perdendo! Essa passou Hoshi, na próxima você vai ver. - Falou Yoru. 


End file.
